Saving Wonderland
by Hayley Nichole Williams
Summary: Wonderland is ruled by a horrible queen! The only way the queen's reign can end, is if the 5000th human from the real world, known as an Alice, enters Wonderland and defeats the queen in battle.  Panic! at the Disco and other bands
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: UNKNOWINGLY FALLING

I was sitting in a flower garden with a big umbrella tree towering over me. The sun gleamed happily, making everything about ten times brighter. I was sitting at a beautiful filigree table with a glass surface. I was sitting in a matching chair.

On the table was an arrangement of sweets, cake, coffee, and tea. 'It must be some kind of party...' I thought to myself. I saw a group of little purple iced cakes in front of me. They had what looked like dollops of whipped cream and little icing crosses on the top. They were all labelled "eat me". This seemed like a familiar scene, but whether or not they were for me, I picked one up and ate it.

I felt funny for a moment, but everything felt normal again soon after. There was a cup of coffee in front of me in a pink and white decorative mug. I picked it up. It was cold. But the person in my reflection didn't look like me...

My reflection was beautiful. It was so unlike me. In my eyes, my reflection was perfect. It was exactly what I wished to look like. My long red hair was perfectly curled and flawless. I looked down at my body. I was a lot thinner than the real me.

"What a wonderful magic cake," I said to myself with a smiled. I reached for another of the cakes, "I want to be beautiful..."

Someone knocked the cake out of my hand before it reached my mouth. I stared at the teenage boy with a look of shock. He had pretty golden eyes and brown hair that had obviously been straightened; it spiked up a little at the top. He had cat ears on the top of his head, that were lying back, showing anger. He had whiskers painted on his cheeks and a long cat tail. I assumed this was just a costume. Overall, he was a very pretty boy.

"How rude!" I exclaimed.

"We have to get away from here!" he said nervously. His eyes widened and he began searching all over the long table for something. He held up a tiny bottle of red liquid labelled 'drink me', "But first you must drink this." He pulled me to my feet.

"What does it do?" I asked curiously.

"It shall return you back to your original state," he answered, pressing the bottle into my hand. I threw it back at him and shook my head violently, "You have to drink it!"

"I want to stay beautiful!" I snapped.

"If you don't drink it, you'll be forced to stay here forever with the host of the party. You'll get so greedy with those little cakes that you'll care about nothing but yourself. And then you'll want everything. And you'll be a mess, and you'll get turned into a flower. Or worse. Something like me! I've seen it happen. It's a horrid sight," he sighed, "You'll go mad. And not in a nice way either."

The boy unscrewed the lid and forced the red liquid into my mouth. I swallowed reluctantly and felt myself turning back into... well, myself. It tasted nice at first, but it had a disgusting aftertaste.

"Did... you eat the cake too?" I asked him.

"No... what are you talking about?"

"Never mind," I quickly answered, "I'm Mikki. What's your name?"

"Ryan... Ryan Ross," he said sadly, as if something was bothering him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: MEETING GREED

"GEORGE Ryan Ross," a third voice chimed in. It was a man with brown eyes as dark as his hair, a black top hat, and a suit that looked like something a conductor of a circus would wear; a red black and white color scheme. He was smirking at Ryan evilly, "The second."

A cruel hiss escaped Ryan's lips, "Brendon, I told you not to call me that!" his eyes begun to water.

"I'm just teasing. And I'm just doing my job. Something I have to do in order to stay on the Queen's good side. Definitely something you should be doing, eh? And as for you, fair maiden," he smiled charmingly at me, holding up one of the purple cakes, "Stay with me, young Alice. I'll make you beautiful."

"Don't listen to him! He'll turn you into something horrible!" Ryan hissed, "I made the mistake of trusting him and look how I turned out."

I made the terrible mistake of looking Brendon in the eyes. He clicked his fingers and I was under his control. I took a step towards him, though I didn't want to. I didn't have control of my own body. Brendon cheered, "I'll give you EVERYTHING you want!"

I could have swore Ryan meowed like a cat, but he continued speaking, "He's lying!" he spat, grabbing a hold of my arm, scratching me as he did so, "He did this whole thing to me and I ended up part cat!"

Ryan's cat ears drooped sadly. He mewed desperately without meaning to; he covered his mouth quickly, letting me step forward again. Brendon smiled, "Everything you've ever wanted lies here with me. Give in to your greed..."

Ryan's shouting, hissing and meowing in my ear, and Brendon's enticing words were all too much for me to take in. I shook my head furiously and I found myself in control of my own body again.

Brendon glanced furiously towards Ryan, "You're not supposed to help, you know that. We're supposed to catch as many Alice's as we can to keep the Queen happy. All until the 5000th Alice. That is when we let her go. That is when we surrender and let her defeat the current Queen."

"You haven't even kept a record of the Alice's we've captured. For all we know, this could be the 5000th Alice. If she leaves, and comes back, then we'll know. If she leaves and never returns, she'll just think it's a dream. I'm sick of the way you handle things," Ryan growled.

"If it weren't for me and the medicine I give you, your deformed body would be too weak for you to live. So I think I'd treat me with some respect if I were you," Brendon snapped.

"I'd rather be dead!"

Brendon smiled kindly as he began to speak, "George Ryan Ross THE SECOND. Named after his ABUSIVE and ALCOHOLIC FATHER. Fell into WONDERLAND. Gave in to GREED for LOVE and CARE. Ended up a CAT," he grinned, picking up a wine glass and swirling it's contents.

Ryan whimpered. I'd never seen anyone so sad in my entire life, not even when I looked into the mirror. Ryan hissed half heartedly and wrapped his arms around me. Everything went black. When I woke, we were in a forest.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: SOFT KITTY

I sat up, still feeling a little dizzy. Ryan was lying in the long grass, but once he noticed I was awake, he crawled beside me and collapsed, his head falling into my lap. I gasped. Ryan wasn't wearing a costume. He actually WAS part cat.

I ran my hands through his har, "What's wrong, Ryan?" I worried.

"Tired..." he mumbled, "Travelling... like that... makes me tired."

"Awww," I sighed. I kept running my fingers through his soft hair until he was relaxed. His hair was so soft and silky, just like a big cat. He purred, just like a cat did when they were content.

I thought about it before doing so, but I gently stroked his ears. They WERE real! And so soft... just like velvet. They twitched when I lightly touched them. I began rubbing them until Ryan arched his back and pulled his head away from my lap.

"You touched my ears," he hissed. From the look on his face, that wasn't something I was supposed to do. His ears were lying flat against his head. I apologized and his ears flicked forward again, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. No-one has ever done something like that before."

"Do you mind if I pet you?" I asked, "I love cats."

Ryan slumped back into my lap, which I assumed was a yes. I continued rubbing his velvety ears. He purred again and closed his eyes. His black and blue tail kept flicking me, but I didn't mind. Nothing could really annoy me now that I knew Wonderland actually existed.

Ryan bit his lip nervously before rolling onto his back so he was staring at me, "I used to have a dog you know. She hated cats. I wonder what she'd think of me now... She was my only friend, you know," he sighed.

"What's an Alice?" I asked.

"An Alice is a human that enters Wonderland from their world. The Queen, who isn't a very nice person, has gotten seven powerful people to represent the seven deadly sins. All of us were once Alice's. Brendon represents Greed, I represent Lust. I know nothing of the other sins, but Brendon knows all about it. Our job is to capture humans with the capability of entering Wonderland. Anyone who can enter this place has strong magic, and is a threat to the Queen," he said. He took a long breath before going into more detail, "The Queen is evil. She is power hungry and enjoys putting people through pain. Anything that is a threat to her, must either work for her, or die. And seeing as she doesn't need any more to work for her, she just lets us kill them. She understands that humans still have human weaknesses. So the minute they give in to the sins, the sins have to dispose of them in the worst way possible."

"Oh okay... I understand that. But what about the 5000th Alice that Brendon was talking about?"

"There was a prophecy, from the smartest creature in all the land, the dragon, George. George told us that the 5000th Alice is the only one that has any chance of destroying the Queen and bringing peace back to Wonderland. And apparently, that time is pretty near. The time of the 5000th Alice. And there were some rumours that you're it. But we don't know until you go home. If you come back, then you're our only hope," Ryan told me, "Brendon acts like he doesn't care about the 5000th Alice. But that's only because he's afraid the Queen might catch word of him defying her. And if that was the case, the Queen would execute him. He just values his life. He really cares about you. And if you come back, you need not worry about any of the deadly sins. We'll all help you in your journey. We want peace as much as anyone else."

"Brendon turned you into a cat... but he said your body was deformed... and that you needed medicine to stay strong. Is that because you're half cat and half human, and your body is out of whack or something?"

"Yes. Lost. Not human. Not animal. Monster. Thing..." he mumbled under his breath as he got up to stretch.

"You're beautiful to me. You're adorable. Cats are one of my favorite animals, so the fact you have ears and a tail just makes you ten times cuter. Don't worry about what the people here think. I'll be your friend," I smiled, "People from our world are exactly the same, even if you're not part cat. So either way you can't really win."

Ryan's ears pricked forward, "Oh... no... I hear it. You have to go now..." he mewed sadly.

"Can't I just stay a little longer? I like having someone to talk to..." I begged.

"Goodbye..." he burst into tears again, "This might be the last time we see each other. But I'll wait here for you. I promise. I'll be in the forest. I don't care how long it takes for you to come back. And I don't care if you don't come back at all, I will STILL wait in here. And... and I don't care if I die. Death doesn't worry me when I am what I am."

"Ryan I-"

"I promise I'll wait. Just come and find me," he smiled weakly through his tears. And with that, a blinding light caused everything to dissappear.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: THE HORRID STATE OF WONDERLAND

"Wonderland, a world of joy,  
>For every Alice, boy or girl,<br>Be wary of having too much fun,  
>Before the sin's job is done," a dark voice spoke.<p>

I opened my eyes to see a familiar place that was suddently so unfamiliar. The flower garden from my previopus visit was now colorless and dreary. There was no food on the table, the glass had been broken, all the plants in the garden were withered...

"But the sins don't know their fate,  
>Maybe the 5000th Alice has come too late,<br>The Queen of darkness reigns supreme,  
>A glint of hope is no-where seen..."<p>

I looked at the lifeless umbrella tree, hanging sadly over the filigree table; and dangling from a long length of chain was Brendon, the representative of Greed.

"Now I see Alice has returned,  
>Off with her head is what I'm concerned,<br>This final Alice, our only hope,  
>To save us from these chains and rope,<br>I know I've lived a life of wrong,  
>That's simply why I sing this song,<br>Though I've never feared my death,  
>There's nothing I have feared more yet,<br>Wonderland is under curse,  
>She stares at me, her lips are pursed,<br>But Alice doesn't understnad,  
>That her very life is what's at hand..."<p>

"Brendon... what's the matter with you?" I asked, astounded at the way he looked.

Brendon didn't look as flash as he did when we first met, but I admit, he was still very handsome despite his poor condition.

"I was punished for letting the 5000th Alice go. That's what is wrong with me. I'm lucky to be alive. The Queen supposed no-one would want to help the greedy Brendon Urie. So she hung me like this. So I'll slowly rot away. My head is rather sore already," he replied drearily.

He had dark rings under his eyes. His clothes were filthy and torn, his mud covered shirt sliding down to reveal his bare stomach. His top hat was on the ground, 5 feet beneath him, out of reach.

"There aren't any spare keys around here," I pointed out.

"The magic is in the hat," he winked at me, "Reach in and pull. Whatever you want will appear in your hand. Unless you already have it of course."

I slowly stepped towards the hat, wondering whether or not it was a trick. Brendon began playing with my hair when I was close enough, telling me how soft it was. I grabbed the hat and jumped backwards to escape his hands.

"Go on..." he urged as I reached inside.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: GREEDY BRENDON

When I retrieved my hand from the depths of the top hat, I had a scrunched up piece of paper in my hand. I curiously flattened it out. All it said was 'BRENDON' in big bold letters.

Brendon burst into a fit of laughter that would have made anyone think he'd gone mad, "You. Me. BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Now's your perfect chance seeing as I'm all tied up. Now, give me my hat!"

I passed him the hat and with a click of his fingers, he was in a better state again. He clicked again, bringing the garden and the tea party back to life.

"Kiss me," said Brendon. I assumed this was him just being greedy, "I won't hurt you; or turn you into anything. I'll consider it as my defeat."

I shook my head, "The paper is wrong."

"Oh, but my love, the paper is never wrong," he said charmingly, "The hat... never lies. But sadly, it's telling me I want you. And until I have you, I can't want the key. And I can't get myself out of these shackles."

"You're just being greedy. You could have anyone you want. Wanting me is pointless. You only want me because you think you have to have everything."

"No, all the other girl Alice's that gave in to greed have been turned into flowers. Hence my beautiful garden," he smiled and gestured to the rainbow flowers littering the garden, "I'm letting you free. For a kiss."

I found myself being forced to take several steps forward. But before I had the chance to jump back, he grabbed the back of my head and dragged me in for a hungry kiss.

I pulled away, startled. He actually kissed me! And by the smug look on his face, he quite enjoyed it. He began rummaging through his hat again and pulled out another piece of paper before bursting into another fit of laughter, "Another one to do with the 5000th Alice. Sorry me, that's Lust's job."

I suddenly didn't want to know what it said about me... I stared around in hopes that Ryan would be here. I still had the hint of doubt, seeing as he promised he'd wait in the forest somewhere.

As if he could read my mind, Brendon brought the subject up, "Ooh, looking for Ryan, eh? Well, he's not here. Still waiting in the forest for you. Hasn't been back here for a week and a half. I looked for him, but I couldn't find him. He must have gone looking for something to eat at the time. But he hasn't had his medicine in a long time, so he's probably dying as we speak. He's gonna look FANTASTIC. Bleck."

"I guess I have to go find him then..."

"It's time to stop being greedy," Brendon smiled weakly.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: ESCAPING THE SHACKLES

"I didn't realize I WAS being greedy," I sighed.

Brendon pinched my cheek and smiled, "I meant me. I said your kiss would be my defeat, and I always stick to my word. Now I must help you on your quest to find the other six deadly sins. When you defeat them, they'll join us. And we can defeat the Queen together."

He rummaged through his hat one last time and pulled out a little key. He placed it in his mouth and dropped the hat on the ground. He started to climb up the chain that suspended him in the air. I understood his plan, even though he didn't say a word about it. If he unlocked himself while hanging, he would have landed harshly on his head and hurt himself. But if he managed to get onto one of the umbrella tree's branches, it would be safe to unlock the shackles and just climb down.

Before I could sit down at the table, Brendon was in front of me.

"I have to tell you something," Brendon said to me.

"O-okay," I said, startled as he pushed me into a chair.

"A sad little boy with the promise to wait, By the time she arrives, it's already too late,  
>Darkness and sadness take over his soul,<br>Until she returns, he'll never be whole,  
>Consumed by anxiety and his darkest fears,<br>Now all that's left is a river of tears..." he said.

"Did you just make that up?" I asked, quite amazed.

"Hush hush. It just comes to me," he smiled weakly, "But Ryan is a nervous wreck. He thought you weren't the 5000th Alice. You're his only friend here. I tried being friendly, but he dislikes me after turning him into a neko..."

"I'd love to be a neko," I sighed.

Brendon smirked but shook his head, "No you wouldn't. Besides the benefits of having cat-like reflexes and being adorable, it's extremely painful. Sure speaking cat and speaking English would be an up side. But your insides twist around and become irregular; and your bones are all out of shape and scrape against each other and cause great pain. The medicine I created helps with all that. But there is no way he'd be able to survive on his own... without me. Without the medicine, he'd die."

Brendon put his hat on his head and took my hand, "Hold on to me tightly. I'll show you where Ryan is," he smiled.


End file.
